Skeksis (Union)
The Skeksis are a species of avian-reptilian aliens from the distant world of Skarialis. They are among the most feared race in the galaxy, isolating themselves within a massive empire built upon slavery and tyranny. History Early Origins Millions of years before the Notch-Herobrine War had begun, the Skeksis first evolved on their homeworld of Skarialis, which exists on the far edge of the galaxy's western fringe. Starting off as a somewhat primitive race, the Skeksis were relatively simple-minded to many of the early races of the current age. They had been able to build a small empire on their home continent, which was mostly desert. The early Skeksis empire was built on the backs of slaves, taken from other intelligent species that evolved on their home continent. From their great castle, their cruel emperor ruled with an iron fist. Meeting the H'minesh At some point, the Skeksis encountered the H'minesh, a technologically advanced humanoid species in the golden age of its expansion. Upon viewing the glory of the H'minesh starship, the Skeksis thought the strange visitors to be gods. The H'minesh travelers did not like the state of the Skeksis, and sought to change their views on the world, thereby ending slavery and promoting the concept of democracy. Their emperor soon became the Skeksis' first Lord Democrat of the Unified H'minesh Protectorate. Within a few centuries, the Skeksis were transformed from vicious slave masters to the greatest of diplomats. Spread to the Galaxy Soon, the Skeksis were allowed to expand their newly formed empire to the stars. In a few decades, they established colonies throughout their home system, their population rapidly rising. It was when they created technology necessary to achieve slipspace travel that the Skeksis earned their place in the H'minesh's power structure. Their Lord Democrat was appointed to the H'minesh High Council, along with his collection of advisers, legislators, and chamberlains. When the Skeksis were incorporated into the H'minesh Empire, there was divided opinion about their new allies. Many Skeksis in the home system had reverted back to their ancient mindsets, thinking themselves the true rulers of their society and wishing to become more dominant. The civilized Skeksis then waged a short war against their cruel brethren, resulting in nuclear bombardment of much of the system. The civilized Skeksis then established their new home on a planet in the H'minesh home system. The surviving members of the cruel Skeksis reverted to feral and tribal nations scattered across their once magnificent home system. The population of the civilized Skeksis rose quickly, allowing them to colonize multiple worlds in a few short centuries. Whenever the H'minesh sought to incorporate a race into their empire, they sent groups of Skeksis as diplomats to try and convince the race of galactic peace and unity. If a race ever accepted, the Skeksis would signal a blue beacon from the planet, signifying the new alliance forged that day. If a race ever denied and wished to be alone, the Skeksis activated a green beacon, signifying independence, to which the H'minesh greatly respected. If the encountered species proved to be aggressive, however, the Skeksis would have no choice but to signal a red beacon, indicating that the species is better off eradicated than allowed to be unleashed to the rest of the unsuspecting galaxy. The Skeksis, alongside their fellow H'minesh and many other races, would serve as the silent watchers of the galaxy at large, taking little military action and keeping to themselves. The Notch-Herobrine War The H'minesh took notice of one particular planet, Minecraftia, realizing that the inhabitant species were locked in a perpetual state of war. The Skeksis feared that if either species were to advance to achieve space travel, they would bring their hideous conflict to the stars. Terrified of what would become, the Skeksis' Lord Democrat begged for the H'minesh to intervene. The Chief Democrat of the High Council, however, refused to interfere, stating that every species should take its natural course, no matter what situation they may be trapped in. The Skeksis' faith in the H'minesh began to slowly diminish, a loss that would one day aid in their survival. As predicted by the Skeksis, both humanity and Herobrine's mob army advanced enough to spread to many worlds. To add insult to injury, the Skeksis were horrified to see humanity itself splinter into many factions, one denying its heroes recognition, one putting power over human rights, and another driven by hatred and revenge. As a result of the conflict, the mobs began taking various worlds, giving them both breeding worlds and high strategic advantages. As such, many alien species also had to deal with the mobs. The H'minesh made plans to try and re-seed the galaxy, should the war destroy all life. The only notable species they could finish in time were the Tau, who were lucky to even survive the war. As the size of Herobrine's empire grew, so did his armies. Tired of the H'minesh's arrogance, the Skeksis begged for the H'minesh to build armies large enough to combat these intruders. The Chief Democrat still refused, thinking that remaining peaceful would keep them out of Herobrine's interests. It was here that faith in the H'minesh had died completely. As feared by the Skeksis, the H'minesh Empire would begin to fall, as a result of the arrogance of anti-military leaders. Unbeknownst to the Chief Democrat, the Skeksis had begun building an unofficial militia to defend themselves accordingly. Within a single year, the H'minesh and everything they had built fell completely to Herobrine's armies. The Skeksis could barely defend themselves, and had to draft a majority of their civilian populace into their army. Trillions of recruits were brought in, and a majority were destroyed during Herobrine's initial attacks on the borders of H'minesh space. The remaining Skeksis abandoned their home planet and attempted to flee to a safer region of space, somewhere within the western fringes. Most of their refugee fleet was destroyed by the pursuing mob fleets, the surviving Skeksis ships heading towards the Skarialis system. They managed to get the mob fleet off of their trail, and landed on Skarialis. After thousands of years, the nuclear radiation on Skarialis had dissipated. The refugees were then met with hostility from a small techno-tribe of Skeksis, who had regressed into a state similar to that of the pre-H'minesh empire they ruled in days of old. The refugees were executed, and the techno-tribe's leader ordered the reverse-engineering of the refugee ships. Rebuilding their Species The civilized Skeksis of the magnificent H'minesh Empire were gone, destroyed in an inferno they hoped they could prevent. The techno-tribe's ruler declared himself the new ruler of a soon-to-be empire, seeking to reunite the scattered nations and techno-tribes across the system. Where there was once a Lord Democrat, the most reasonable being in the galaxy, now stood a cruel emperor similar to that of days long past. The cruel Skeksis began to re-expand throughout their home system. A once mighty civilization of trillions of great diplomats, now regressed to millions monstrous creatures spread across a single system. Within a millennium, their species had risen back into the billions, achieving a Tier 3 status by reverse-engineering leftover technology from the war. They could now begin expanding to the surrounding systems, trampling all in their path. Whatever aliens they found, they either killed or enslaved. The Skeksis made themselves known in the galaxy, sending a message to every race they knew of. The message was this: "Fear us, for we are those who wished you retribution. We are those left behind by the old defilers and reborn from the bodies of the damned! We are the Skeksis, and we fear nothing, for we are fear incarnate!" They rarely attacked other civilizations, though those who entered their territory would pay the price and be either killed or enslaved. Physical Description The Skeksis, in their own nature, are avian-reptilian creatures that stand over 8 feet tall. They seem to resemble massive vultures. Skeksis reproduce by laying eggs. Females lay the eggs and males fertilize them. Skeksis are often seen wearing great robes to symbolize their power. Skeksis soldiers wear metal armor and carry a variety of weapons, one of which is named the Screamer, a plasma weapon that makes a shrieking noise when fired. The true lifespan of a Skeksis is unknown, but many are known to live for hundreds or even thousands of years. The ideas of genetic alteration are possible, most likely enacted upon their race during the time of the H'minesh. Every Skeksis colony world is ruled by a planetary governor. Though the position is similar to that of the Union's planetary governors, they are in fact vastly different. First, the Skeksis' governors are tyrants in their own respects, using their positions of power for personal gain. Second, while the Union's governors are elected based on merit and political experience, Skeksis governors are elected through sheer force and even duels. In truth, the Skeksis are the most hated species in the galaxy, and according to some sources, people would find the Orks to be more reasonable sometimes. The Orks would ally themselves with others temporarily, just as long as their terms are met in the end. The Skeksis are much more stubborn, accepting no offers whatsoever, as they claim that "nothing is beyond our ownership." Some Skeksis have proven to be rather reasonable. One Skeksis, named Kaa, disliked the Skeksis lifestyle, and campaigned against the emperor. The emperor branded Kaa a traitor, forcing him to flee to Union space. Notch himself was surprised to see a Skeksis actually bearing morality. Kaa was welcomed to the Union and given sanctuary in the Union's capital city. During their days in the H'minesh Empire, their people were atheistic, worshiping no gods and believing religion to be pointless. In current times, they will steal gods from other species' mythologies without permission. Among their pantheon of gods is the Eldar's war god Kaela Mensha Khaine, and eventually their pantheon would include Slaanesh, the Chaos God of hedonism and excess. However, they have shown no loyalty to Chaos whatsoever. Category:Species Category:Union Canon